housepetscomicfandomcom-20200217-history
Fox Lindberg
Fox is a supporting character in Housepets!, introduced in the story arc The Game in the strip You Cannot Win. At first as a minor character, he became a regular supporting character after befriending King. Since then he fills this role in most King-focused arcs. Official Site Biography "Fox: Wears dogtags. He’s the smart one, which means he’s almost as smart as a cat. But I kid! He’s friends with Bino mostly to the extent that he still has some lingering issues of his own, including his personal aggravation with cat-lovers. He will go along with Bino and back him up because he’s his friend, though his heart is not often in it. He became fast friends with King after he moved into the neighborhood." Physical Appearance Fox is a pure-bred Alaskan Husky. He has gray fur with light-gray fur on his belly, inner-ears, muzzle and the underside of his legs and tail. He wears a simple brown collar, as well as a separate necklace with two dog tags. The collar is usually covered by his characteristic yellow bandana. Occansionally he is seen wearing a brown bomber jacket. General Information Fox is an Alaskan Husky, living at Babylon Gardens as Bill's pet. He likes to spend time reading books and is warm-hearted and calm most of times, but gets easily angry at Bino whenever he bothers King. He is a council member of the Good Ol’ Dogs Club and friend with all the other members, specially Bino and Fido, his 'Dad' being a cop he is friends with the K-9 Unit too, he is also Bailey's relative and King's best friend; and after the fail of Bino's plan to recover Sasha following their break-up, Fox started to develop feelings for the latter8, but didn't confess them when Sasha started to date Kevin. As a youth he was already a friend of Fido and Bino and showed a clearly anti-feline attitude, but was dognapped along with Max and thanks to a young Grape's help they were saved, during this situation he was totally terrified and so he owns Max and Grape their escape. After this, he aparently softened about cats (or at least about Max and Grape with which looks to be in good terms). Still, he shows to be against cat-lovers, but this can no longer be the case after Fido and Sabrina's relationship disclosure as he chose to abstain of voting Fido out of Good Ol’ Dogs Club's council because of this. Later on, he was dognapped a second time by two PETA members but was saved by his 'Dad' and the K-9 Unit. This left him hatred toward his captors, but after learning King was originally one of them and let his hatred out on him, he forgive him. Because of King, Fox currently knows about The Game but is not directly involved. Relationships King Fox became a fastfriend of King after meeting him despite odd behavior, Fox has tried to introduce King to other pets in the neighborhood many occasions to help him to develop better relationship with others. They became best friends with time, hanging out together most of times and being King's groomsman. After learning the truth about King, Fox left his his feelings overtake him for a very brief time but could handle the situation and their friendship keeps strong. Fido A friend of Fox since their puppies time. They seem close to each other since the revelation of Fido and Sabrina's relationship shocked him. While their original relationship was not fleshed out entirely, it is implied they where best-friends, at least from Fido's part. Bino ' A friend of Fox since their puppies time. Even when he is not always accord with Bino's plans and expressly say it, he still goes with most of them. Fox usually has something to say to him after his machinations fail. Fox can easily choose to beat Bino if attempted something against King. 'Bailey Originally Fox's cousin who used to live in Kansas, there Fox visited her at times. Now living together because Chuck's (Bailey's previous owner) new place did not allow dogs. Since she calls Bill 'Daddy' now, she can be considered Fox's Sister at the time. Even being cousins and later siblings they do no interact to much on their own. Fox knows about Bailey being Pete's avatar in The Game. Sasha Sasha was Bino's girlfriend for quite a time, after their breakout Fox worked as part of Bino's plan to make all the other dogs seem worst than him, but he didn't stick to it once Sasha's feelings got hurt. After it they had a date-like night when he begin to develop feelings for her. Later after comparing Sasha situation with Bino's friendship, Fox decided to confess his newest feelings to her although he could not after learning Sasha began to date Kevin. Category:Deuteragonists Category:Characters Category:Dogs Category:Male Characters